


• The Stars Dance With Us •

by LemonIceTeaAndCo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonIceTeaAndCo/pseuds/LemonIceTeaAndCo
Summary: The team decide to play some earth music for the two Alteans and it turns out, much to everyone's surprise, Lance can dance.In which Lance gives dancing lessons to Keith in space.Edit : I'm leaving this up for myself to show the progress I made. The pacing and speech is very bad but you can read if you'd like anyway.





	• The Stars Dance With Us •

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the fandom ladies, gents and others. My first Klance fic. ~ Marianna  
> Edit : I was just starting out writing when I wrote this, it’s kinda trashy but I’m leaving it up here to show myself the progress I made.

**_Keith's POV._ **

 

It was morning on the ship, well at least the time when they ate breakfast anyway, when Keith walked into the dining room. Still rocking bed head like he was from a 2000s music video.

He collapsed into the nearest chair and peered down at the strange Altean food. Moments like this he remembers who much he misses Earth, as weird as that sounds. He missed the smell of coffee, the buzz in his veins, he missed tacos, because tacos okay? He even missed bread. You know you've hit a low when you're crazing yeast and wheat.

He never thought he'd miss that mundane planet he grew up on yet here he was. It didn't help that Coran was blasting some noise he claimed was music.  He could swear that the music could easily be used as a form of extreme torture. 

Lance, who was sat next to Keith, groaned. "Can you guys place something that's like, I dunno, actually music?"

Allura looked confused at the statement but quickly smiled when she realised what Lance was saying. "Does Earth music sound that different ?" 

 "Yeah, it's like, super different. "  The yellow paladin spoke.

"Really? I'm curious about this mentioned earth music. What's it like?" Coran questioned. A dangerous curiosity in his eyes.

"It's like catchy. And you dance to it." Shiro tried.

"Catchy?" Allura tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh us Alteans have dances too!" The some-how-alien-with-an-aussie-accent exclaimed.

Before Coran could start whatever strange ritual he was intending on performing, Keith spoke up. "Why doesn't someone just play some music?" Slightly frustrated at the conversation so early in the morning. Usually he was up early but he had lost track of time whilst training the night before and running on less than an hour of sleep was fun.

"Oh yeah I've got an iPod so I'll play some songs." Lance chirped.

"Why do you have an iPod ? How do you have an iPod? " The shortest paladin skeptically asked. 

"I always have my iPod. I wouldn't go anywhere without my precious baby. Including a weird wormhole whilst driving a blue lion ship. " Lance was already scrolling through his playlist. 

Keith shot a look at Shiro, wondering what the blue paladin was going to play when a familiar tune begun. 

_Ladies up in here tonight_

Lance set the iPod down with a grin.

_No fighting_

Of all songs to choose from.

_We got the refugees up in here (no fighting)_

Why was Lance like this?

_No fighting_

Allura was grinning with anticipation. Coran was looking mildly amused.

 _Shakira! Shakira!_

Lance, Pidge and Hunk sung out. As the next line started playing lance begun swaying his hips and moving to the music. It was entrancing, hypnotizing, beautiful. His movements, him, all of it was beautiful. 

Soon enough Shiro was dancing with Allura and eventually everyone was up and swaying their hips, everyone but Keith. It pained him. They were all so confident, like they knew what to do. Even Allura and Coran were dancing and this was their first time listening to Earth music, let alone dancing. Mind you Coran _was_ dancing like a Sim.

 "I didn't know Lance could dance." Shiro, who Keith hadn't realised had taken a seat besides the raven head, muttered into his ear. 

Keith watched the blue paladin with awe, admiration and lust, his cheeks growing red when he was caught starring by the black and silver haired paladin. 

Before he could defend his actions he felt himself being pulled up and out of his chair and he turned to Lance who gave him a smirk before dancing again. 

Everyone was dancing around Keith once more. Keith tried to move to the music but gave up almost instantly. He didn't dance. He doubted he had even danced before to be perfectly honest, at least not in front of people. 

Watching everyone have such a good time, it pained him. He could join in, but he felt so disconnected from the others. Keith needed to get out, needed to leave now. 

And that's exactly what he did.

He didn't know if anyone called after him or even noticed he left. He didn't care either. 

 

***

  _ **Lance's POV.**_

Lance watched the red paladin storm out. He wondered for a split second whether or not to go after him or give him some space before quickly following him.

 It didn't take him too long to find Keith sulking in his lion, looking somewhat more emo than usual. 

"Hey Mullet head." He chirped.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was  sounded tired. He sounded like he was done with life and was low key having an existential crisis. 

"Wow not even a hello to your favourite paladin?" Lance smiled, quickly turning into a frown when Keith didn't reply or even look in his direction. 

"You just stormed out back there. I was checking where you were off too, didn't want my rival to get a head start in training." He chuckled, attempting, and failing, to lighten the mood. 

When Keith said nothing, Lance sighed and took a step towards him. 

"Look, I don't know what upset you. If it was me, if it was someone else. I don't know. All I know is that you're clearly upset and that's weird for the bulletproof Keith."

 "' _Bulletproof Keith_ '?"

 " Hey it's better than bulletproof boy scouts at least!" Keith's face could only be described as 'wtf' so Lance quickly added, "My sister listens to some weird bands."

Keith took a deep breath before he got up and grabbed Lance by the hand, dragging the confused paladin to Keith's bedroom shutting the door behind him. The red paladin sat down on his bed, Lance scrambling down to a space on the floor in front of him. 

 "I don't know what happened. Seeing you guys having fun, almost like a family. It hit a cord with me somewhere. " The ravenette wasn't looking Lance in the eye, not that he blamed him. He couldn't quite believe what he heard. Keith doesn't open up to people, especially Lance.

 "I also can't dance." Keith added hesitantly, as his face flushed.

At this the blue paladin gave a soft smile, an idea sprouting in his mind.

"I can teach you."

***

 It had been a few quintants since Lance's proposition was made. Keith had seemed reluctant at first but thankfully he came around, much to Lance's delight. 

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited for the lesson. As much as it pained him to admit, he enjoyed spending time with the red paladin. He enjoyed their little moments together, like their adventure to the upside down pool, their training sessions, even their small exchanges at the dinner table. 

Keith had grown on him, from the petty rivalry to the friendly rivals, he had a soft spot for Keith. 

 _Quiznak!_ The blue paladin thought. Did he have a crush on Keith? 

He had labelled himself as straight for quite a while, more because he had never bothered trying to explore the other option. The thought never really crossed his mind. Most of his class had been male so he flirted at every chance with any female, or female appearing, human since the opportunity was a rare one. Lance was too caught up in his training during class to think about what he truly thought of any of his classmates beyond a friendly level. In fact he barely even noticed anyone until he met Pidge and Hunk, anyone except Keith. 

Keith had shown up out of no where, not caring or interacting with anyone. The blue paladin had been the top student in his class until he showed up and it had frustrated him. His mullet, his cold yet fierce eyes, the way the girls flocked to him when he showed no interest, his out sounding ability that he recklessly used. All those things, he had hated, but now he'd grown oddly accustomed to them. I mean you've got to appreciate someone who looks good with a mullet. 

"Hello, is anyone there?" He's snapped out of his thoughts by Pidge waving their hands in front of his dazed face. 

"Er, sorry Pidge. I was thinking." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Woah, Lance is thinking? That's gotta be dangerous." The green paladin teased.

"Yeah very funny." The taller placed his hands on his hips. 

The smaller chuckled "What were you thinking about then? It's weird to see you so deep in thought."

"Huh, how do you know you like someone, as in _like_ like?" Lance felt face become hot and had no doubt he was blushing at that moment. 

Pidge gave him a questioning look. 

"How would I know? I mean it depends who the person is, assume we're talking about your feelings with a real person." They gave a small, devious smirk and leaned forward slightly as if expecting Lance to tell them a secret. 

"N-no one. I swear!" He quickly defended, a little too quickly. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was talking hypothetically!" 

"Well I guess that means I can't help you." Pidge grinned, turning on their heels and walking away, waving their hand as if it say bye. 

"Wait!" Pidge stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look Lance dead in the eye. 

"So I was right?" The blue paladin looked quickly away, the blush on his cheeks growing slightly darker. 

"Who is he?" At that Lance jumped. 

"H-he ?" 

"Yeah, I just assumed since if it was a girl you would've told me by now." The yellow paladin gave a simple, innocent smile. 

"How did y-"

"You're not subtle Lance." The yellow paladin sighed. 

Although slightly taken aback, the blue paladin left it, not particularly wanting this conversation to go on for much longer. 

"It's Keith." He didn't dare look the other in the eye. 

"Well no surprise there. Look, if you went as far as to tell me that you think you have a crush on your 'sworn enemy' then yes you probably have a crush." Pidge pushed their glasses back and placed their hands behind their back. 

"O-okay. I think I'm gonna go train. Thanks."

"No problem."

 ***

 

  _ **Keith's POV.**_

Keith walked into the training room, this is where they'd agreed to meet. Lance was already there but he was _actually_ training. 

His shirt was clinging to him with sweat, his abs could be made out from under his shirt. It was funny, Keith thought, he was rather lean and lanky yet he was muscular all the same.

The blue paladin turned around at the sound of the door closing, he was panting slightly and his hair was plastered to his face. The red paladin wondered if perhaps he was too tired to teach him yet the grin the blue paladin threw at him suggested otherwise. 

The brunette grabbed a small towel, throwing it over his shoulders and rubbing his face down. He then grabbed a water bottle and strode over towards the shorter teen. 

Up close, Lance's pupils were diluted, his face was red and his pants were more obvious. Keith's face went red when his mind ventured to some rather provocative scenes. 

"So -erm- where do we start?" The ravenette asked, trying to divert his mind anywhere but where it was right at that moment. 

 

_~ Many ticks and toe steppings later ~_

 

It wasn't so much a lesson as the pair dancing together at whatever song came on. Lance had been retelling stories of the times he and his siblings had danced at parties. How his older sister had snuck off with one of foreign exchange students of the local school, how his younger sister had perfectly recited a kpop dance with her friends. How his younger brother had the confidence of a bull but the grace of one too. 

It was oddly calming to hear the taller of the two share those stories. Normally they'd upset Keith, who didn't remember his mother and who's father left from a young age. He'd never had the wild riot that was a family. No, he had a family, he had Voltron. 

Keith realised then that Lance had his arm around his waist and the brunette held Keith's hand with the other. The red paladin had his spare arm on Lance's shoulder and they were swaying together gently. The ravenette let the brunette take control as they continued to slow dance. 

 The song, Keith recognised as one of those romantic Ed Sheeran songs, picked up pace slightly. Lance had brought the smaller closer to him and he could swear that he could probably count his eyelashes, individual eyebrow hairs and tell you exactly how far apart every part of his face was from each other. _Lance is beautiful_ , Keith thought.

They were gazing into each others eyes and soon enough their lips had met. 

The ravenette closed his eyes and moved his lips with Lance, a warm and fuzzy feeling swallowing him entirely. 

When the two teens broke apart, Lance, now with extremely rosy cheeks, said "I like you Keith." 

"I like you too Lance." The worlds seemed to relax Lance and he gave him a smile more beautiful than the stars that constantly surrounded them. 

"Wha-what does this make us?" Lance questioned, hesitantly. 

"Boyfriends I guess." Keith answered. Noticing Lance looking at him with eyes wide he quickly added, "If you want to be that is." 

Lance pulled him in for another kiss, answering with a breathy yes before continuing to dance. 

In that moment, Keith felt like even the stars were dancing with him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Beta tested by Chris] 
> 
> ~ Written by Grace ~
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this one shot, leave a comment telling us what you thought so we know what we did right and how we could improve (´･ω･`)
> 
> (Yes I did just end a sentence with an emoji, fite me (ง •̀_•́)ง).


End file.
